femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade (Home Invasion)
'Jade '(Haylie Duff) was the main villainess of the 2012 Lifetime film Home Invasion (airdate March 17, 2012). History She was the girlfriend of Will, a serial home robber. The third member of their team was Ray. One day, they rob the home of Nicole Johnson, who lives in the home with her boyfriend Eric Wallace and adopted daughter Abigail. When Nicole and Abigail arrive home, Will and Ray take them hostage while Jade stays in their car. As Ray holds Abigail hostage, Will makes Nicole take all the money out of her safe and later her bank accounts, threatening to have Ray kill Abigail if she tries to resist. Will then feels Nicole up and implies he has intent to rape her later. As she is emptying the safe, Nicole finds a gun in the safe. When Will gets distracted, Nicole grabs the gun and shoots Will dead. Ray flees and Jade is shocked to hear that Will is dead. Ray forces Jade to drive away. Jade wants to go back, but Ray demands they leave the city, threatening to beat Jade up if she tries to go back. But when Jade stops to use the bathroom, she lures Ray into the woods before knocking him out and leaving him behind to return to the city to exact revenge on her boyfriend's killer. Events She starts her plan by going to a support group attended by Nicole, using the alias Megan. She claims that her fiancee was killed in a bank robbery gone bad. Later on, Jade goes to the restaurant Nicole owns and joins her, Eric and Abigail for dinner. She says during conversation that she's a swim instructor, having learned about Abigail's fear of water via a stolen video camera. While there, she also poisons the pine nut dressing, causing Nicole and several other people at the restaurant to get sick, hurting Nicole's business. During her first swim lesson with Abigail, she encourages her to swim alone, saying they want to surprise Nicole when she gets good on her own. While there, she also makes a duplicate set of Nicole's keys while she's out of the room. Nicole's restaurant is closed due to the poisoning and, while she and Eric argue about it, Abigail goes swimming alone, leading to her almost drowning. Eric pulls her out in time and Abigail reveals how "Megan" said to swim without supervision. Nicole confronts Jade, who claims Abigail misinterpreted something she said. Despite her pleas, Nicole decides to end the swimming lessons. That night, Jade sneaks into Nicole's restaurant and sets it on fire, staging it to look like Nicole set the fire for insurance money. Nicole tells the police she believes the other man who broke into her house (Ray) was doing everything to get revenge on her. Meanwhile, Jade tips off the adoption agency about Abigail's near drowning, which causes trouble for Nicole's attempt to adopt Abigail. During a follow up visit, the police come and tell Nicole they suspect she set her restaurant on fire. Their case worker witnesses this and has Abigail taken away, much to her and Nicole's dismay. Jade then attempts to kill Eric, waiting for him at Ray's house with a needle of potassium chloride. But suddenly, Ray arrives (having been trying to find Jade) and attacks her. When Eric arrives, the two men get into a fight, in which Ray knocks Eric out before Jade stabs him to death. She then goes to kill Eric when she sees Nicole coming. She then plants the knife in Eric's hand before escaping. In the hospital, the detective apologizes to the couple, now believing Ray was behind everything that happened and that Eric killed Ray in self defense, but can't remember due to head trauma. But Nicole, suspicious, sneaks back into the house and finds a gum wrapper of the same brand Jade eats. She then pieces it all together and figure out what Jade has been doing. Knowing she doesn't have enough evidence to go to the police, she makes a plan to lure Jade in. After taking Eric out of the hospital, Nicole pretends to leave. Jade, who is watching, breaks in to kill Eric, but Nicole arrives and points a gun at her. Jade shouts for Nicole to kill her like she killed Will, along with saying that he only wanted the money and wouldn't have hurt her or Abigail. Nicole reveals how Will planned to rape her, which Jade refuses to believe. Nicole then calls Jade pathetic for ruining her life for such a horrible man before Eric calls the police. At that moment, Jade injects herself with the needle, seemingly killing herself, but a flashback shows how she emptied the needle beforehand. She catches Nicole off guard and attacks, shooting Eric in the leg in the process. Nicole and Jade get into a fight, leading to Nicole shooting Jade in the stomach. Jade staggers to the car and has a fantasy where she is driving away with Will. In actuality, however, Jade succumbs to her wound and dies. Gallery Jade finds out Will.jpg|Jade finding out Will has died Jade woods.jpg|Jade in the woods Jade stabs Ray.jpg|Jade stabbing Ray Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Blonde Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Robber Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot